Woes of a teenager
by sandy1614
Summary: His head slumped on the table with defeat. It was official; he was completely and utterly loony. "Mum?" His voice came muffled. "Yes sweetie?" "I think I'm under the Imperius Curse." Au where James, Sirius and Lily are alive.Oneshot. SEQUEL POSTED.


Harry Potter paced into the kitchen irritated. He felt disturbed-robbed of his sense of mind. His head felt heavy and confused. He didn't understand how something or rather, _someone_ repeatedly entered in his head. Not literally of course, like dear old Uncle Sev liked to do. No, this was different. More like how his thoughts always made a connection with her. How he always drove down the memory lane about her when he was wasting time. It was frustrating.

Maybe she was controlling him. _That's it!_ She must have cast some evil spell on him she being a powerful witch making him look and feel like a fool. Otherwise why would he always think about her? How bright her smile is and the infectious laugh? Or how fiery her hair looked glistening in the sun? Or how sh-

Harry groaned loudly and dropped onto the chair. A jug of hot chocolate was placed in front of him.

"Thanks mum. " He said gratefully and took a long drink. Lily ruffled her son's hair lovingly and turned to make a new batch of drink.

Harry took a look at his cup. It was a creamy brown texture. He liked the shade of brown. It was a nice-looking brown but not as lovely as one Weasely's eyes.

 _Oh that's it._

His head slumped on the table with defeat. It was official; he was completely and utterly loony.

"Mum?" His voice came muffled.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I'm under the Imperius Curse."

Lily stifled a laugh, covering her mouth to hide her smile. She hadn't missed that her son always seemed so lost in the recent days, a dreamy look plastered on his face. She also hadn't missed the long glances or the reddening of his face when one Ginerva Weasely was near him. He looked like James- a love sick puppy or a fawn rather.

Harry lifted his face and glared at her.

"You're laughing!" He accused indignantly. "This is serious Mum!" .Lily kept a straight face though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Indeed a very serious matter." A voice boomed. James Potter sauntered into the kitchen with a wide grin. He kissed Lily before facing his son ignoring the disgust on his face.

"Your mother won't understand how seriously serious this matter is." He whispered theatrically to him taking a mug Lily handed him. "So what's the serious issue?'

"DID SOMEONE SAY SIRIUS?" A voice yelled. Sirius Black apparated into the kitchen. He kissed Lily's cheek, grabbed his mug and winked at Harry.

"The Sirius joke is so old and lame Padfoot." James answered dryly.

"Much like yourself Prongs. So what happened to little Bambi?' He asked cheerily ignoring the offended looks on father and son. "Got into trouble in school eh? "

"More like got into trouble with his heart." Lily replied placing her cup down. James and Sirius stared at her blankly before realization dawned on their faces.

"Oh." replied Sirius.

"Ooooooh." James said slowly.

"IT'S A GIRL!" They yelled grinning and exchanging hi-fives. Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh my Merlin, so smart!" She exclaimed under her breath sarcastically.

"So who could it be?" James asked curiously.

"Maybe that blonde from next door." Sirius responded.

"Naaa. Harry doesn't do blondes. How about that brunette across the street? Or that Granger Girl? Hermione, I think. "

"Hermione is too smart for him."

"Are you saying my son isn't smart?"

"He's got your brain James." Sirius said it as if it was obvious. "The only saving grace is Lils here is his mum. So Harry who is it?"

Harry grunted.

"Oy!I'm plenty clever you arse!"

" Well Of course _Jamiee"_

 _"_ Oh shut up _! Siriiii"_

"Boys." Lily interrupted. "This is about Harry."

"Ah yes! His unfortunate love life." Sirius's face brightened when the teenager 's glare grew.

"I'm still here you know." Harry retorted. "And I do not have an unfortunate love life!"

James and Sirius sniggered at that statement.

"I don't! Really!"

"Oh honey." Lily's eyes were filled with pity. "I quite agree with your godfather on this one."

"Yea, remember _Giselle_?" James asked. "I thought I would never see a walking and talking jewelry shop until I saw her.

"Or that Chang girl?" Sirius filled in.

"I think the worst was the girl who shoved her wand up her nose." Lily completed and they all shuddered.

"Oh Merlin yes!"

"OKAY." Harry interrupted. So maybe he did have a bad luck with dating. "You've proved your point." He slumped again.

"It's just that this one is different. She keeps infiltrating into my thoughts. I connect a lot of things to her. She is a great person really. She likes quidditch and is a great chaser too! She has the brightest smile but also a really fiery temper. She's wonderful and it's so embarrassing when Hermione catches me staring at her. She's one of the most popular girls in school. She has the greatest sense of humor and always plays pranks to lighten up everyone's mood. I think I like her a lot." Harry finished.

A minute of silence filled when the three adults stared at him. He could feel his cheeks redden and he looked away. Merlin, He had just meant to tell them how she was and not make a speech.

"Marry her." James said finally. Harry's eyes widened.

"I..I mean…ouch!" Lily whacked James on the head." I meant to say tell her. Does she even know? Tell her you fancy her. "

"But what if she says no?" Harry asked worriedly. "Or even worse what if she says she likes me like a…." A look of horror passed on his face.

"Like a friend?" Sirius offered. Harry swallowed and nodded. "Well then maybe you should-"

"Look Harry." Lily cut Sirius off. "If you really like her , it seems like that, then be a gentleman. No one likes an arrogant douchebag."

"Lily's right. Win her heart Harry." James continued. "Fight for it if you must."

"But what if it doesn't happen?" Harry asked unsure.

"Well." James paused.

"It worked for us." He wrapped his hand around Lily's waist and kissed her forehead softly. He smiled at her and turned to his son.

"But first you must tell her."

"Whatever you do, don't do anything James did. " Sirius added. His mother nodded eagerly while James pounced on Sirius.

There was a knock on the kitchen door. "Umm, Excuse me?" the voice asked politely. "Maybe I come in please?"

The four occupants turned to see a young girl of fifteen standing there. Lily's smile widened.

"Of-course." She said warmly. "How are you Ginny?"

"How's Arthur? Been a long time since I've seen him." James motioned her to come forward.

"I'm quite alright Mrs. Potter." Ginny chirped. "And Daddy is okay too Mr. Potter. "She placed a white bag in front of them on the table.

"Mum made some of her treacle tarts and thought you might like some. She sent extras too, just in case _someone_ finished them." She winked in Harry's direction whose jaw dropped and face gained a rosy color. "Oh Sirius. Mum sent some for you too."

"Good ol' Molly." Sirius chuckled.

"Oh that would be lovely! Thank you." Lily beamed. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Oh Harry." She turned to him fiery red hair fell softly on her face framing it. Her eyes sparkled. She had the most magnificent smile adored on it. " Ron asked whether you could come to the Burrow tomorrow."

"Oh? What?" Harry broke out of a daze. "Bu..bu..Burrow! Well yea" She looked at him slightly confused. " Of course! It's okay!"

"Are you alright Harry? You do seem a little flushed. "She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Couldn't she see she was driving him up the wall by…. _touching him?_ "It does seem a little hot though."

"Of-course Gin! I'm okay .I'm okay!Spiffing really!Why won't I be okay?" He exclaimed. He liked calling her Gin. He liked the way he felt pleasant saying it. . She also smelled like pine, he noticed. "You know how these fireplaces get. It's really hot here." He laughed nervously rubbing his black hair.

"If you say so." Ginny looked uncertain. Then, She waved at him and walked out. Harry waved at her, a dreamy look on his face. "Will you be there tomorrow Gin?" He heard a light laugh and the closing of his house door. He sighed.

He turned to find three adults smirking at him.

" _I'm okay .I'm okay! Little_ Ginny Weasely?" James snickered." Well I never."

"You mean, **_Gin_** Weasely _"_ Sirius corrected.

"Oh yes! Lovely little **_Giiiiinnnn_**!"

"They are never going to let me live this down are they?" Harry looked at his mother pleadingly for help. She just smirked at him.

"So how long have you liked little lovely ** _Gin_** Harry?"She asked sweetly.

Harry groaned.

* * *

SEQUEL POSTED! It's called 'Woes of a fiance'. If you liked this you might want to check that one out. Thanks!


End file.
